Enemies In The Shadows
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: (Picks up where One Last Chase left off on my old account, YinYang754.) When an old enemy comes back, can he be stopped? Who will he kill next?
1. Chapter 1: Trevor always finds out

It was five days later that they finally made it back to LS. As Carly stopped the Ruiner in the De Santa mansion driveway, both her and Johnny were shocked to see an Imponte Phoenix with a gold eagle on the vented hood.

Sam was back.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Carly called as they entered the house. They heard two people talking upstairs and knew instantly that Sam was playing Righteous Slaughter 7 with Jimmy.

''I don't think that he even noticed that we were gone.'' Carly says, smiling to herself. Jimmy would never completely change and Carly knew that.

He wouldn't be himself if he did.

Sam came to the stairs, presumably to go down and get something but froze when she came eye to eye with Carly.

"You didn't ask." Sam said, referring to how Carly had taken the Ruiner without asking.

"You were in Canada." Carly said.

"And I was only a CB away the whole time." Sam replied. Carly knew she had a point. "So then, how was your time acting as me? I heard all about it. You were in my car and were dressed like me and picked up a hitchhiker like me. Was it fun?" Sam says.

"Yes but to be honest, I prefer being me. Your life is just too chaotic, Sam." Carly replied, creating a little laughter from Sam. She'd certainly settled in with the family and by the looks of her North Los Santos high school uniform, had no plans on leaving any time soon.

''Did I ever tell you how I got expelled from North LS high?'' Carly asks.

"The word is still around. You got shot and when you came back, you completely trashed three classrooms and wrote swears on all the whiteboards." Sam replied, having heard the story. Everyone had been shocked to hear that she was Carly's sister through adoption and she had instantly grown quite a crowd of followers. "I've become quite popular thanks to you." She said.

''You're welcome. I was barely 16 then and Ava made that school a living hell for me... until I switched her hair spray with black spray paint.'' Carly says, laughing at the memory of the bleached blonde cheerleader running around screaming frantically.

"Yeah well someone messed with me-" Sam was interrupted by Jimmy who for once had actually left his room.

"She freakin killed this student and dragged the body in the class he was supposed to be in! That's what word is!" Jimmy said, Carly's eyes wide in shock.

"I'm not to be messed with, lesson learned." Sam said.

''I would've loved to see that. Hey, are Mom, Dad and Tracey home? We have something that we need to tell everyone.'' Carly says, her fingers entwined with Johnny's.

''Tracey should be here soon. Look, about Uncle T... he broke out of jail, Carly.'' Jimmy says.

Carly smile disappears, replaced by a panicked look.

"He's going to kill us when he finds out." Carly said, thinking of Trevor's reaction when he hears that they're engaged.

"Yep he is. But not before I shove a shotgun barrel up his ass." Sam said, bringing a little comfort to Carly. If Trevor did show up, Sam knew how to handle him properly.

''Why is Trevor going to kill you two?'' Michael asks after he and Amanda walk in, followed by Tracey. They had only heard the last few seconds of the conversation. Michael was able to move his recently healed arm again, having had the cast removed yesterday.

Carly and Johnny both simultaneously put their hands in their pockets, hiding the rings.

"I think you better tell them Carly, they'll never stop asking otherwise." Sam said, Carly looking down slightly as she too agreed that if they didn't find out now, they were guaranteed to find out later.

Carly and Johnny let their hands out of their pockets, revealing the rings to Michael, Amanda and Tracey.

Without warning, Tracey ran over and hugged Carly so tightly that Carly was having trouble breathing.

''Trace... you're squeezing me... can't breathe.'' Carly manages to say before Tracey lets go.

Michael was the next to hug Carly, lighter this time. While they were doing this, Sam jumped from the stairs onto Johnny, gripping on to his back.

"What? Can't I hug my future brother in law?" Sam asked as Johnny tried to get her off. He thought Carly was small, Sam was tiny. How the hell did she manage to drive? Trevor had said she could also fly a helicopter on a basic level and the first vehicle she'd taken control of had been a train so she could drive them too. How the hell did a four foot eight, fifteen year old girl manage that?

''Alright, little sister. Give him a break.'' Carly says, carefully pulling Sam off of Johnny. Sam and Carly hug each other.

''I thought that you were tiny.'' Johnny says, Carly shrugging her shoulders.

''Before I met Sam and compared to the rest of my family, I was.'' Carly says, walking over to Johnny and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Now, you're small and I'm tiny. You still have to tiptoe to kiss this big lump of biker here though." Sam said

"There are two things I love most in the world. Carly here, and my bike." Johnny said as they released from the kiss. Jimmy of course had disappeared by now. Tracey was in the kitchen, Michael was on the sofa and Amanda was still in the hall with the lovers and Sam.

"Sam... have you ever had someone like me and John?" Carly asked. Sam looked down at the stairs.

"I'm just... I guess I'm not the type for it. No one has just turned out to be the right one yet." Sam said. She knew she'd find someone someday. That day just hadn't arrived yet.

''You'll find that person someday, sis.'' Carly says after turning back to Sam and they hug.

''You never told me how you met Johnny.'' Sam says after they let go.

''I got busted by the cops during a bar fight when I was 14. There I was, waiting in the cell when the next thing I knew... Johnny had been arrested too.'' Carly says.

"Now the question is, where are you going to be? Carly lives here but Johnny here needs his horny balls medication which is Carly's-" Sam said.

"Hold it there!" Carly cut in, knowing what Sam was going to say next.

"Yeah but he doesn't hold it in one pla-" Sam was insistent to embarrass the two and it was working.

"Stop there. Just I ju- oi shut up." Carly said, struggling to find words as her cheeks turned faintly red. ''We delayed the sheriff from reaching Alderney and now that we have the $250,000, we just need to find the perfect place... and install a security system since Trevor's going to find out sooner or later.'' She says.

''I've already fucking found out!'' They all heard from the still open front door.

''T... Trevor, no!'' Carly screamed. She was stopped by Trevor charging forward into Johnny, knocking him to the stairs.

Trevor's fist was hitting the side of Johnny's face over and over again. Michael ran to them and got Carly out of the way but both stopped at the sound of a gunshot.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Make one wrong move and I'll shoot you. And when you get home, I'm gonna punch your momma in the mouth!" Sam said, the mention of his mother infuriating Trevor even more.

"Johnny!" Carly cries out, running over to Johnny and helps him sit up, blood running down his face.

''I'm alright, sugar.'' Johnny says before standing up, charging at Trevor and knocks him down, hitting him repeatedly.

Johnny stopped as Carly ran outside with them, observing his handiwork. Trevor was also bleeding heavily, his nose once again broken and out of shape. His right eye seemed to be bleeding.

"I don't care that my daughter is in there and with you... she's Sam De Santa now. Next time, I'll kill you all!" Trevor said before limping back to his Canis Crusader.

"He's not happy." Carly said as Sam walked up and stood beside her.

"Well... I said it before and I'll say it again. There is no way, no way that you three will get along. I'm going to punch our daddy in the mouth." Sam said before returning inside. Carly didn't move as she knew Sam wouldn't actually hit Michael.

''I... I'm not even...'' Carly says, putting her head in her hands. There were some days that she felt like she was losing her mind.

Johnny puts his arms around Carly, cradling her close to him. It wasn't long until Carly wrapped her arms around Johnny and they held onto each other.

"As much as I love being in these arms, your blood is going into my hair." Carly said, Johnny instantly letting her go.

"Jesus christ I am bleeding, I'll clean myself up." Johnny said, returning inside. As he went up the stairs, Carly turned around and pointed to the sky with her middle finger, directing it at Trevor before following Johnny inside.


	2. Chapter 2:Can't fix it this time

"I just wish i was like that with someone." Sam said to Carly, both sat on Sam's bed.

"As i said the other day, you'll find someone someday." Carly said, placing her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah i will. Just that day isn't today." Sam said.

Five years later

"Well I run the roads like a truck driving mother- woah!"

Sam slammed the brakes of her silver and blue Phantom as a man, about her age, stepped out into the road, stopping only a couple of feet from him.

"You okay?" Sam asked as she got out of the cab. The man stood up and looked at her. Sam instantly felt a rush run through her.

"Hey there. Can i get a ride?" The man asked. Sam motioned him into the truck and started the engine again, pulling away when the man closed his door.

"Where you goin?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere but here." The passenger replied. "Name's Decker by the way, people just call me Deck."

"I've heard worse names." Sam said, thinking of Hunter and other names she'd encountered. Of course she didn't meet Hunter but still considered that she had since Carly had been looking like her when she picked him up.

"Well, it's what happens when your parents are drunk when they sign your birth certificate. All they were thinking of was the wooden deck outside our home where they often use to get drunk." Deck explained.

"My parents weren't exactly the best either. Mom was a prostitute who accidentally got pregnant and dad was... is a meth addicted cannibalistic psychopath who beat the hell out of my sister's husband when they announced they were engaged." Sam said, remembering how Trevor acted. Luckily for her, she hadn't seen or heard from Trevor for three years.

''Sounds like he thought that your sister was too young to get married then.'' Deck says.

"You're spot on there. Yep, among other things he thought Carly was too young. He also hated her husband anyway. He was a member of Lost MC and they'd been competitors against my dad for ages. Both of them did meth trade you see. I haven't seen any of them for three years." Sam explained. Deck was starting to like her and Sam knew it.

"Hey you ever had an unusual experience? anything weird?" Deck asked.

"Take your pick. I've been raped, punched, poisoned, shot, stabbed, run over, lost all feeling in my arm, been a ghost it just goes on." Sam replied. She'd grown okay with her past now.

"Damn. I've had my fair share of hurts. I take scores." Deck said.

''Carly started taking scores when she was a teenager. One of them was the Union Depository. I was there.'' Sam says.

"Woah you took down UD? Awesome, i'm with a very hot legend... i just said that out loud, didn't i?" Deck said, his face going slightly red now.

"Oh? Well then oops, i'm going to say it out loud. I'm with another bank stick up guy who is very hot and might need a little- i'll stop there." Sam said, Deck now laughing.

"Jeez well we're getting intimate quick." Deck said.

"Anything wrong with that?" Sam asked

"Nope. Nothing at all." Deck replied as the truck picked up speed.

7 months later

"D! Let's go!" Sam shouted as cops poured in from the main road across from the bank.

"S, i'm loading up the money that s going to buy us decent wedding rings! Hold them off!" Deck says, loading 400,000 dollars into his bag.

Sam started firing. The cops did too. As an all out war erupted outside the bank, Deck ran to the door, bag on his back and what it had previously been carrying in his hands.

"That's your surprise? A fucking minigun?!" Sam shouted as Deck started firing.

They made their way to the escape car, a convertible Dewbauchee Rapid GT. As Sam approached the car however, she noticed Deck was no longer beside her.

"S!" Deck shouted. As Sam ran to the corner, she saw Deck being approached by three cops. If he fired on one, the other two would kill him. If he just let them take him, he d be executed by lethal injection. There was no way out of this.

"S! Get out!" Deck shouted. "I love you!" Sam screamed as Deck dropped the minigun and pulled his pistol to his head, shooting himself. Blood was going all over the sidewalk.

Sam kept herself under control for now. The money was lost so Sam ran back to the Rapid GT and sped away, roof down.

As she slowed, away from the scene, the tears came.

Sam stopped the car. She walked away from the road a bit before pulling her knife from her belt. She held it to her throat.

Sam thought of everyone. She'd lost Deck, the love of her life. Carly had said she'd find him someday and she had. But he was gone. The tears were like waterfalls on Sam's cheeks, never stopping. Enough to start a tiny puddle in the ground below her.

"I... Carly..." Sam couldn't do it. She wanted it to end there but couldn't bring herself to press the knife deeper or pull it across. Before long, Sam lowered her knife before dropping to her knees, screaming her pain into the field ahead of her.

It was an hour before she returned to the car, returning to the same spot she'd left the Phantom.

With her eyes red, tears still falling from them, Sam started the truck and headed to the nearest port. Sam later attached a picture of her and Deck looking so happy to the dashboard. They had just pulled their first score and were on holiday when the picture was taken of Deck on the beach, Sam gripping to his back with her head on his shoulder.

''I'll never love anyone else as much as i love you, Deck.'' Sam says hoarsely as the sun set. There wouldn't be any peace for her for a long time.

Present day.

"And when you do, you'll get married and i'll shout 'I told you so!' in the church." Carly said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you will do that. It's bound to your soul to be like that sometimes." Sam joked.

"You have school tomorrow, don't you want to sleep?" Carly said. It was about 10PM and dark outside.

"Carly, dear sister, you must understand that i use to only sleep every nine days. I can go for weeks without any sleep." Sam says. Carly guessed that was from Trevor constantly getting her to do jobs for him. Now that she looked back on it, Trevor had loved Sam but he'd used her as a tool like Ron or Wade. She'd just become one of those two.

Carly's eyes had that look in them again, like she was thinking and couldn't stop.

"That reminds me." Sam said before shooting off of her bed, getting a bag from her wardrobe and running downstairs.

Carly found Sam a few minutes later doing gymnastics stretches and moves on the tennis court. Carly had forgotten that Sam did this and decided to watch her for a bit.

There were ways Sam moved her body that Carly had never thought possible. Sam was the most flexible person shed ever seen. It was like she was double jointed on every joint she had. She even went and did her balance by climbing up and slowly moving across the top of the court's fence.

'She'll never have problems in the bed then.' Carly thought to herself, a slight smirk crawling across her face. Then Sam did something else.

Sam jumped from the fence. It was over ten meters to the court floor. It seemed impossible but Sam landed just fine, no injuries at all.

Carly thought back to when she tried that when she was 9 because one of Jimmy's idiot friends dared her to. Luckily, she only walked away with bruises and scrapes. Jimmy's friend had walked away with a broken orbital bone before Carly punched him so hard.

''Blink already, Carly. You're starting to scare me!'' Sam says, shaking Carly's shoulders until she blinked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You really don't have any fear, do you?" Carly said.

"With what you've just seen me do, why do i need to be? Someone tries to get funny with me for wearing this? I jump on the fence and wait for them to either go or i jump on them." Sam said. This explained how she was such a good shooter in a way. She could bend in just the right way to get the perfect aim.

"Now i wouldn't wear a dress normally but that thing? I'd burn it if it was given to me." Carly said, imagining herself in Sam's gymnastics leotard.

"If you set this on fire, i'll set your room on fire!" Sam warned. She'd had the leotard for ages and had almost grown to think of it as a companion. It even had some dark purple thread in it from where she'd stitched a hole in it after someone came at her with a knife in Trevor's yard.

''I'm just kidding, Sam.'' Carly says, her face lighting up with a different glow than usual.

''Good because i like your room.'' Sam says, slinging her arm around Carly's shoulders.

Carly was glad to be wearing her black stone wash hoodie and grey skinny jeans again. The cold wind whipped past them, blowing Carly's curls around her face and tickling her nose.

"It's good to have you in the family Sam." Carly said. They had been like sisters almost since the day they'd met. Now, they were sisters. Through adoption, obviously but that meant nothing to them. She was part of their family and that was that.

"You have any Idea why dad decided to bring you in with us?" Carly asked. Sam had known about this adoption before it was announced.

"He asked me one day how life was being Trevor's daughter. I told him and after a long conversation, the two of us agreed that my life just wasn't good or healthy for me. Selling drugs, never having friends, the only real company being this lump of fluff here." Sam said as her grey and black tabby cat walked along the wall to them.

"We agreed that i had the one thing us girls need taken from me and that was my freedom. So then he brought up the subject that he'd wanted a fourth kid for a while but Amanda just wouldn't let it happen. I suggested adoption and he agreed, that's it." Sam finished.

Silver rubbed himself against Carly's legs and she reached down, petting him.

''Just don't give Mom too many gray hairs. She can't go on coloring her hair forever.'' Carly says.

''I heard that.'' Amanda says after walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my god! Mother has ears!" Sam joked as Silver ran inside, smelling the chicken pieces Amanda had just gotten from the fridge for a sandwich.

Carly was slightly confused as to why Sam spoke of the family as if she were biologically related to them. Then again, this family was better than Trevor, Wade and Ron.

"Sam! Your cat is on the table!" Amanda shouted, unsure of what to do as she'd never had pets before.

"He wants some chicken mom!" Sam shouted back. One thing that set Silver different from other cats was his unusually loud purring. You could almost hear it from upstairs, that's when Jimmy wasn't playing games.

Carly doubled over, trying to hold the laughter in but wasn't successful. Sam joined in and Amanda looked at both of her daughters, unsure of how to react.

"Sam why are you doing gymnastics in the dark?" Amanda asked. It had been on her mind.

"Does it matter? I guess... i feel a little more out of sight at night." Sam replied. Even though the whole house was surrounded by one tall hedge, she still felt safer outside at night. Inside that hard shell, Sam was actually a vulnerable girl.

"Well just make sure you don't hurt yourself." Amanda said before returning upstairs. Carly, Tracey and Jimmy had all noticed that since Sam had joined their family, Michael and Amanda were getting on better than they were. Sam seemed to have that sort of effect on people. She'd done it to Michael and Amanda. Before that, she'd brought Carly and Johnny closer together too. Yet she couldn't bring someone close to herself.

''What's on your mind?'' Sam asks.

''When i was growing up, mom used to say that she hoped that when I got older that I'd have a little girl who'd terrorize as much as i terrorized her. I didn't think that i was that bad but i understand her better now than i did back then.'' Carly says.

"My mother... she cared for me even though she was a prostitute. She always said two things. She said that i was never going to have sex for money and that when i have a child, i'd better not take it to Ludendorff. Well i stick with the first one but the second one can go out the window." Sam said, a tear developing in her eye.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"I can't. whatever damage that bullet did to me... i can never have children." Sam said between sobs. Carly was shocked to discover this but instantly pulled Sam into a hug.

"Sam... i never knew." Carly said.

"I only just found out a few days ago. They took another look at my scans and saw damage. I can't have children. I can get pregnant but can't keep it alive long enough. Apparently it would be dead after seven weeks." Sam said.

Carly tried to find the words to say but couldn't. Tears fell down her face and she didn't stop them.

'One door never closes without another one opening.' Carly thought to herself. Carly thought back to when she'd gone to Trevor's caravan once to discover nobody there and just found herself reading Sam's diary. She remembered the thing that had touched her the most about it. Sam always wanted a kid of her own. No matter if it was disabled or at a disadvantage, she wanted a kid and in a list she'd written, it was number four in the things she wanted most in life.

And now she could never have it.


	3. Chapter 3:He's never gone

Three years later

After a lot of persuading and time, Sam, Carly, Jimmy and Tracey were all out together for once. Normally, Jimmy went outside on his game box. Tracey went to Fame or Shame and it was usually only Sam and Carly, sometimes Johnny. This time though, all four siblings were in Vinewood together.

''After what happened last time, i'm never drinking alcohol again.'' Carly says, turning down the beer Jimmy offered her.

"If I remember from what Sam told me, that was from the forties. This is the stuff you grew up with." Jimmy said, Carly still denying.

"Well then, i guess this vodka is all mine." Sam says, she was indeed holding a full bottle of vodka.

''Help yourself, Sam.'' Carly says, surprising Jimmy. ''What? Don't give me that kind of look.'' She says.

Was it really that hard for him to believe that she wants to stay sober?

The reason for this? Sam was leaving.

She'd brought a truck recently and was now going to fulfill her dream since the killing of Joe Jon. She was going to be hauling freight across the country. Possibly even the world.

''You even think about asking me that Jimmy and i'll punch you in the face.'' Carly says.

"What? You're acting like it." Jimmy said.

"Well maybe i want to stay sober because i have to drive home?" Carly said. Jimmy being Jimmy, he took this excuse but still thought something was going on.

''I'm not pregnant. Johnny and i have talked about having children but we're going to wait until we're ready.'' Carly says.

Truthfully, Carly was still afraid that she would turn into her own mother in the future.

A slight thud was heard. Tracey collapsed to the ground, a tranquilizer dart in her back.

"Trace-" Was all Carly managed to say.

"Jimmy! Come on!" Sam said before running across the road, nearly tripping on the sidewalk. For once, Jimmy was running but not very fast.

Sure enough, Jimmy fell forward unconscious.

Sam ran to an alleyway, the ground on one side actually lower than it was in the actual alley. As she ran forward, three men all armed with SMGs blocked her path. Sam turned around but she d been followed and was now blocked by another three gunmen. A man who seemed to be their leader stepped through the gunmen.

"You and i, dear Sam have a lot of talking to do." Ivory said.

She didn't feel the dart going in but Sam fell to the floor the moment it did.

As Carly woke up, she wasn't in Vinewood anymore.

Around Carly was a cold concrete cell. The door and wall around it was composed of metal bars. There was a small window also made of metal bars. Two small gaps looked into other cells on this side of the corridor. Carly then looked at the other prisoners.

Carly, Johnny, Jimmy, Tracey, Trevor, Franklin, Michael, Amanda, Niko, Ron, Wade...

They all knew each other.

"Alrighty then get up!" Shouted a guard now pacing the corridor outside the 11 cells. If there were 12 cells and 11 people then Sam must be here too.

"Sam?" Carly called. The guard walked to her cell.

"You're going to see her right now!" He said.

All ten of them were put in handcuffs and led to a room with a single metal table in the middle of it. On the wall was a large TV but everyone's eyes were on who was on the table.

Sam was on the table. By the looks of it, she'd been tortured and was currently unconscious.

"Well hello all of you. Just for your info, the connection is that you're all close to Sam emotionally." Ivory said as he entered the room, a large needle in hand.

"You... you survived?" Carly said, completely shocked.

Her response was Ivory turning his head to the side, revealing a large scar, still red.

Ivory slammed the needle down on the table, a small hole in Sam's leg. She was instantly awake.

"Now what i've been thinking is that physical torture seems to have an effect but not enough. I'm trying to break that hard shell around that young girl in there. So that's why we got you, her friends. We will torture and hurt and kill you and eventually Sam will break." Ivory explained. He was very happy with what he was doing.

Sam seemed to start to lose consciousness again. Ivory slammed his hand across her face, waking her up again.

"So then Sam, who shall i kill first? Dear sister Carly? Or dear friend Wade?" Sam remained silent.

"Sam? I'm asking you who i kill first." Ivory said. He was actually going to get Sam to sentence one of her friends to their death.

"No." Sam replied. Ivory was angered by her refusal and got a surgical saw from the small table.

"You will tell me who to kill!" Ivory once again demanded.

"How about yourself?" Sam replied. Ivory ran the saw slowly along Sam's leg. Only now did anyone realize that Sam had been stripped of her clothes. The saw made a long cut along her leg. Sam was screaming in agony. When he finally stopped however, she was laughing.

"What? What's so funny?!" Ivory yelled, confused as to why Sam was laughing while being tortured.

"I'm never going to break to you yet you still hurt me into-" Sam said, stopping and screaming again as Ivory ran the saw along her leg again, deepening the cut that was already there.

Carly and a few others had tears in their eyes at this sight of Sam in so much pain.

"You're going to kill her!" Carly shouted

"It would surprise you dear Carly how much pain the human body can actually endure before death. I intend to give Sam all the pain she can handle."

10 minutes after being marched back to their cells, two guards dragged a heavily damaged Sam through the corridor and dumped her in the 12th cell. She just stayed how she d fallen in the middle of the cell, clearly in strong pain.

"Sam?" Carly called. Slowly, inch by inch Sam turned to face Carly. Her cell was directly across. Ivory had obviously intended this as he knew that Sam meant as much to Carly as Johnny did and the same went for Sam. He wanted Carly to see the pain.

"It's not your fault... i'm going to die here and i know it." Sam said. A small amount of blood was falling to the floor from the cuts on her leg. Since they'd left, Sam had been whipped. She was just in her bra and panties meaning each and every individual mark or cut was completely visible.

And she was already emotionally damaged. Carly saw the same look on Sam s face as when she confronted Billy. Ivory had raped her.

"Sam..." Carly couldn't find the words. Everything started to fade away into darkness, with Carly screaming "Sam!''...

''Carly, calm down! Johnny, help me, she won't wake up!'' Sam says, trying to calm Carly down.

Carly's eyes were closed tightly and she screamed so loudly that she was hyperventilating.

Johnny carefully picked Carly up and held her close to him until she completely calmed down. Carly didn't say anything or even open her eyes. In her mind, she was still in the cell, helpless to save Sam from Ivory.

''It's alright, baby. He's gone. Open those eyes, okay? Let me see those beautiful eyes.'' Johnny says in a gentle voice, surprising Sam. Carly's eyes eventually open and she sees that she's on the couch in the De Santa's living room.

'It was just a horrible dream, Ivory's never coming back.' Carly thought.

The thing is, she didn't truly believe it.


	4. Chapter 4:Betrayed

''Can you remember your name?'' The doctor asks.

''Ivory Smith.'' Ivory says, still confused. Where the hell was he and what happened to him?

''You're lucky to still be alive. The bullet went right through your brain, Ivory.'' The doctor says.

"I remember sheriff Law or something like that." Ivory said. His actual last memory was looking and seeing that Sam had run after he'd been put in handcuffs.

"Ivory, the bullet is still in your brain. We've been unable to remove it. From what we can tell, you have around six months left to live. It's been three years." The doctor explained.

"Six months? There's lots of things i can do in six months. I can go and find who shot me as i think i know who, i can learn the one thing that i've always wanted to know i- why am i saying this? I... i want chicken. Lots of chicken." Ivory said, now realising three years of no food had had an effect.

"You've been asleep for three years, you'll feel some unusual changes." The doctor said.

"The chicken and the roast and the fat, blood, herbs, food, wine! I want it, it's mine, it's mine!" Ivory shouted.

"Okay why don't you just relax Ivory, i'll get you food." The doctor said, slightly nervous as to what was happening.

"Oh no... you'll do brilliantly for a meal!" Ivory said. At once, the doctor ran outside, in the hospital's large green field. As he turned around however, Ivory was somehow on the roof.

"Dinner time!" Ivory yelled as loud as he could before running at the doctor at impossible speed.

When Ivory finished, every bit of meat had gone from that doctor's body.

Ivory then stares out at the sky.

''I'm gonna find you, Carly.'' Ivory says.

Carly & Johnny's house, Carly's POV

Fate and time. Two courses that have intersected my path on several occasions. But never have they come back to me and sounded to the core of my being with such resonance. Until now. I watched him die yet here, a storm in his wake, he is alive.

I can't stop thinking of my dream. Part of it is true, Ivory really is back. The other part though...

"You love that carpet huh?" I hear from behind. I am staring at the carpet but that's because i'm lost in thought.

''Carly? What's on your mind?'' Johnny says, wrapping his arms around me. I can't think of what to say. At the same time, i wish that Ivory had never shown up in San Andreas.

''You ever think about what would've happened if the time that i punched Ivory at the Yellow Jack Inn would've been the last time that we ever saw him?'' I ask.

"Well i guess we'd never have gone back to Ludendorff. Sam would have left later meaning you probably never have imitated her and driven all the way to Alderney." Johnny replied, drawing invisible circles in my hair with his finger.

''I didn't think that there's anyone crazier than Trevor but Ivory is and he'll never really leave us alone.'' I say, leaning back against Johnny. I'm so tired that i don't know how i'm still awake. I can't go for days without sleeping anymore. It's too much, it takes a toll on my mind.

"I think what we need right now is some sleep, then to go visit Sam." Johnny says. He's right, seeing Sam makes me believe that the dream never happened. Even if Ivory is alive.

"She was in the desert last wasn't she?" I ask. Sam decided to move out a few months ago, living somewhere in the northern area of San Andreas.

"I thought she lived in Paleto Bay?" Johnny says. He's right, Sam lives a few houses down from the Paleto Bay medical center.

Paleto Bay reminds me of North Yankton sometimes. Not every memory from North Yankton was bad. I remember the last 4th of July that i spent before leaving Ludendorff. I wanted every day to be like that.

The next day, we find ourselves at a house in Paleto bay. An Imponte Phoenix and Ruiner are in the driveway and a silver and blue Jobuilt Phantom on the side of the road. I was reminded that she was leaving to be a full time trucker soon.

Sam had, much to everyone's surprise, found someone. She'd always said that she wasn't the type for romance yet here, there was clearly more than one person living in this house.

I had a feeling that she'd find someone to love. Like Trevor said, love takes many forms. Maybe he'll actually understand that now.

He's just Trevor to me now. Uncle T is long gone.

In fact, Trevor hasn shown his face for months. Maybe, just maybe, he's finally left us all alone. He'd become too bad anyway, for his own daughter to leave him and his name. As far as she was concerned, Trevor was just Trevor Philips and meant nothing to Sam De Santa.

Johnny walks up the concrete slab path. The grass on either side is perfectly cut and the fence, freshly painted in white. A tall unpainted wooden fence was to the left side, flowers and bushes in front of it. To the right, more flower bushes under the window and a cobblestone driveway leading to a double garage. Johnny pressed on the doorbell and almost instantly, Silver jumps out of the cat flap in the door. Silver was now much bigger and his fur had grown more too but he still did his old trick and stood on his back legs, his front paws gripping my knee as he demanded to be stroked.

I pet him and scratch his ears. ''Mrow!'' Silver says, purring away.

"Must be out." Johnny says after no response from the door bell.

"I don't think so." I say. Up on the upper floor, i can see a naked back sat on the window ledge inside.

"Oh... well i..." Johnny is struggling to find words. Then again, i was 17 when we first did that. Sam was past 17 now so it was really no different to me.

Silver runs back to the door, standing up on his back legs again as he runs his claws along the door. Perhaps...

"It's unlocked!" Johnny says, freely turning the door handle.

"We can't just barge inside while they're doing that!" I say. Of course we shouldn't be entering her house without her anyway.

I can't help but think about when Trevor barged in on us back in Stab City or when he went ballistic after finding us in the back seat of the car.

So me, Johnny and Silver went inside and sat in the front room. It's weird hearing Sam making noises like that- why the fuck am i even listening?

I grab the tv remote and turn the tv on, turning the volume up as loudly as possible. They must've noticed but of course, no stop in the constant sound of the bed's leg that was a little higher than the others constantly hitting the wooden floor.

"Christ, they're as bad as we were." I say. Me and Johnny have calmed down a bit now, not to say we're still not wild. It was all new to me, being that close to him.

''Not on the couch.'' I say, giggling a little bit as Johnny kisses me on my neck. I hear Silver running upstairs as Johnny and i fall onto the couch. Sam's right, we can't help ourselves. I can barely hear Silver scratching and the bedroom door open upstairs. My body isn't obeying my mind right now because Johnny just touched me where i love being touched.

''My couch?! Really, you two?!'' I hear Sam say, opening my eyes. Johnny opens his eyes and we look at each other, unsure of what to say.

What was most confusing was that both of the pair were named Sam. Samantha and Samuel. So we tended to call them Sam and Sammy.

"You spread flower seeds in the flower beds you two, not on the garden bench!" Sammy said.

"In other words, stop spreading seed on the couch!" Sam said as we stopped. Damn, these two were so much like each other.

Johnny motioned to Sammy's still uncovered bottom half. "She could've done better." That earns him a shove. Clearly, Sammy didn't care how he appeared while Sam didn't care what she did.

'It could've been worse. The maniac could've walked in.' I thought, biting on my bottom lip to keep from laughing. Johnny pinches my leg and i yelp, biting down hard on my lip and causing it to bleed.

"Oh fuck! Sorry!" He apologizes. He's still protective of me.

I can't believe that Crusader just stopped outside.

"You lot really are pathetic!" Trevor says as he enters the house. Sam and Sammy were back at it around the corner. If Trevor went there...

"Trevor, Sam said she wanted you to look at her flowers outside!" I tried to steer him away. Trevor was having none of it.

"Carly, i'm going to give you five seconds to get out of my way or i'll put a lump on your head!" Trevor threatened. No fucking way will i ever back down from him!

''Try it, you senile old fuck!'' I say, staring right at him. Trevor used to say that he would never actually hit me, well here's his chance to prove it.

Trevor gripped what i only now noticed to be a bat in his right hand, it's wood splintering away. He seemed to think before just pushing me out of his way, not even knocking me over. He hasn't got the balls!

I couldn't help myself from following as Trevor entered the room where the two Sams were. Johnny had stood up by the couch, ready for Trevor to go crazy at any moment.

As we entered the room, Sam's jeans and panties were around her ankles, herself sat on the table. I don't even need to explain what Sammy was doing to her.

I try to snatch the bat from Trevor's hands... he turns around and hits me upside my head, busting it open and knocking me down. I hear Johnny run into the room room and feel him help me up, blood pouring down the right side of my face. It hurts too much for me to cry out so I don't.

I'm still conscious but my vision is blurred and all the sounds, very loud. It's like i'm drunk. I can hear everything and it's not good.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off!" Trevor shouts before i hear a loud thump as Sammy hits the wall. Like Sam, Sammy was very small and easy to pick up. Too easy as it turned out.

Sam screams and i hear her run before the sickening sound of bat hitting person is heard. Sam flies back and hits the wall hard as the sound is repeated over and over again. I can hear Sammy screaming out too but slowly, it quietens. This is too much.

I don't know how but i pick myself up and charge at Trevor, knocking him down and hitting him over and over, even after i knock him out and Johnny has to pull me off to stop me. I block out everyone else and see Trevor unconscious.

If i had a camera right now, this would be the perfect picture for the wall. Trevor beaten. What wasn't so good however, was the sight of Sammy. Now we knew why he'd stopped screaming. There was just so much blood everywhere. Up the wall, across the floor Trevor had killed Sam's lover. So he couldn't do it to his friend's daughter but could to his own? Some father.

"Sa... Sammy!" Sam calls. She can't breathe!

"Fuck! 911 are being called!" Johnny says, running back to the front room where he left his phone.

''I...I'm...'' I manage to say before falling down and losing consciousness.

The last thing i hear is Johnny running back into the room.


	5. Chapter 5:The Other Side

Paleto Bay Medical Center I.C.U Johnny's p.o.v

She's got a fucking fractured skull! I want to kill Trevor but he got off with the least damage and was already gone. Carly's got stitches in her head and a crack in her skull and... damn it, Sam... She's nearly dead.

Her injuries were very severe. The blow from the bat broke her ribs, a couple puncturing her lungs and causing her to be nearly unable to breathe. The mental state wasn't good either, having watched her loved one beaten to death by her own father With the way her life has gone, it's a wonder how Sam hasn't killed herself yet. I think even i would have. Raped, betrayed, shot, stabbed, watched the man she thought of as her father die, watched her lover die... yep, i'd be dead by now.

Unlike Sam, Carly was awake not long after her surgery. Sam is in an induced coma because of her injuries. She's currently got tubes and needles of all sizes in her and i've convinced Carly that she doesn't want to see Sam like she is. She looks like she's being assimilated by some alien race into a cyborg or something with all that stuff on her.

Carly won't talk, she just stares at the ceiling, tears running down her face. I reach over and brush them away.

"Carly, i know how you feel but think of how Sam is going to feel when she wakes up. She's just lost one of if not the closest person to her at the hands of her own father." I say. Carly looks at me, tears still on her cheeks. She agrees with the smallest of nods.

"Miss De Santa?" A nurse asks. I wave her in.

"You have just been deemed safe to leave the hospital. However, you need to attend a weekly appointment to monitor that head of yours." The nurse says.

"Sam?" The first word to leave her mouth in days.

"Sam is still critical. She can't breathe for herself and is still unsafe to wake yet. But since she's quite stable on the breathing machine, she might be ready to wake in the next few days. We'll see." The nurse said. The mention of Sam waking up seemed to decrease the amount of tears falling but not stop them.

I know that if Carly gets anywhere near Trevor that she's gonna kill him. I honestly won't stop her next time as long as i get a punch in.

Helping her along as she is finding walking difficult, we reach the cafeteria and Carly gets a heated sausage roll. I've got a burger and we sit down after i've gotten two cans of Sprunk.

"Sam is... one of the most amazing and best people i've ever met. I just don't know how she keeps going." Carly says after a bite of her sausage roll.

"Didn't you see it?" I ask, surprised Carly hasn't noticed.

"What?" She asks.

"She doesn't let it go. When she looks directly at you while she's not angry or happy, just neutral, her eyes just look older. She has a tough shell around her emotions but every egg has a crack." I say.

Carly nods, sniffling. She hates admitting when she's scared but she is... she's scared of losing Sam. I pull Carly into my lap, wrapping my arms around her and hold her close to me as she cries. It takes some time but she calms down, struggling to stay awake but not wanting to fall asleep.

Bolingbroke State Penitentiary, block B, cell 47. Trevor's p.o.v

Those. Fucking... they're beyond words! I'm in fucking jail for four years! I'll be out before then though. They can't contain me even in maximum security. I have an army just a phone call away. Well, I do if Ivory still likes me. We both hate hate Sam after all. I don't like Michael but i don't hate him, that's the only reason i haven't killed Carly yet. And Sam is, was my daughter. She walked away herself. She means no more to me than that prick who thinks he's Jesus on the pier.

''Philips? You've got a visitor! Try not to crack his skull like you did to that little girl!'' The guard says as he opens the cell door and leads me to the visitors section. I'll be damned... Ivory actually showed up.

"Philips. I'll have that ice cream ready." Ivory said. What he really meant was 'The army will be ready to bust you and Brad out'.

"I'm surprised i haven't seen Brad yet. Then again, he's in block E on the other side." I reply. It is strange that Brad didn't jump at me getting here. He normally would have shown up, toured me and given me a load of food by now... okay, maybe not the last one.

"He'll show up. I'll have the kettle on when you get back." Ivory meant 'We'll find him during the break. You'll have a little party to celebrate getting out'.

"You're a star Ivan, thanks." I called him Ivan because Ivory was a wanted man. He'd altered his appearance to be here, how many people do you find called Ivory?

''You're welcome. Now what's this i heard about you cracking Carly's skull?'' Ivory says.

"Sorry you weren't there. She tried to stop me from saving Sam. She's been raped in the past and it really affected her mental health. Having sex at her age is and always has been, wrong. I don't care anymore now though." I reply. Ivory seems to make a mental note that sexual abuse is one of Sam's weakest points. Maybe he's planning something? Even after it all, i'm not sure i like that idea.

''Even I didn't hit the bitch that hard and Klebitz still shot me.'' He says.

''Fractured skull didn't stop Carly from beating the hell out of me, though. She's little but she fights back hard!'' I say.

"Well when you're home, how about a meal of cutting the meat?" Ivory asks me. Is he... is he asking me if i want to help torture people? If it's Sam and Carly...

"How can i resist a meat pie? Steak and kidney." I say.

At first i wanted to get out. Now, i can't wait to get out. I'll fucking hurt you little bitches. I know where you're sensitive.

Paleto Bay medical center, Carly's p.o.v

Today, Sam wakes up. They've already disabled the coma machine and she's going to be taken care of by our parents. I'm in the room with Johnny, waiting for those brown eyes to open...

I still can't remember the incident itself. I feel worse than when Ivory bashed my head in with a crowbar.

"John... what do you think of kids?" I asked. He's taken by surprise by this.

"K.. kids? You want a kid?" Johnny asked me.

"I was just wondering what you'd say if i did.'' I say.

"I'll agree with the maniac on one thing, you're too young for kids yet. Maybe... i don't know. Sometime in the future. It's just a life changing thing and takes a lot of responsibility." Johnny says. I have to agree, i'm not exactly ready for the responsibilities that come with parenting yet.

I have thought of it, though. I was too scared that i'd turn into my mother. I'm not scared anymore. Someday... just not too soon.

''C...Carly...'' I hear Sam say as she opens her eyes. I grab her hand.

''Hey, kiddo.'' I say, tears falling down my face.

I... she's awake... it's so good to hear her voice again.

Sam's p.o.v

I feel like i've returned from death again. It been nearly four years since that happened though. I still feel like part of me never got revived after that. Part of me was still dead. Maybe it was my innocence. After those events, i'd grown up fast. Too fast.

"Carly... tell me, how bad are my injuries?" I asked, my voice echoing down the synthetic breather unit s tubes. That wasn't good, i wasn't breathing.

''When Trevor... hit you with the bat, he... he broke your ribs and... you couldn't breathe properly because both of your lungs... were punctured.'' Carly manages to say.

"Oh and i know ab... about Sammy." Only as i said this did we work out that because of the machine, most of my voice was coming from that rather than my mouth as the air wasn't going to it. So because of the tubes and sounds, I sound like a robot. Fan-fucking-tastic!

''I... i tried to... stop him. Sam, I'm... i'm so sorry.'' Carly says, cringing in pain.

It's worse than the bruise surrounding fifteen stitches... what the hell did Trevor do to her?!

"Carly Whatever happens, i'm here for you. Though right now i suppose you need to be here for me." I say. What the hell made Trevor change like he has? Only four years ago i was dying and he was crying at my bedside, begging me to wake up. Now, he's probably drinking to me in hospital. When did my own father start to hate me? I loved him... not anymore though.


	6. Chapter 6:It Never Ends

Somehow with all her horrific injuries, Sam had recovered in her lungs. Her only problem now was that her fall had hit her head hard, causing her to forget the simplest thing. She'd forgotten how to walk.

Carly was still getting horrible headaches and the neurologist said that she would be dealing with the after effects for a long time. It hurt to open her eyes sometimes.

Sam, due to her memory being damaged and forgetting how to even stand without support, was in a wheelchair. Everyone could see that under her thick shell, she was distraught over Sammy's death but that was only in her eyes. In every other way, it was like it never happened.

She was at Carly and Johnny's house with them when their answering machine went off.

''You're not home right now? Funny because i can see that the lights are on...'' Ivory says.

''Let it go straight to voicemail.'' Carly says as Johnny reaches for the phone.

The door crashed, kicked off of it's hinges by the now insane Ivory. Carly bolts up from the couch.

"I don't think you get the picture, boys and girls! I am so hungry!" Ivory shouts before kicking Sam's wheelchair with all his strength, sending her flying across the room and smacking into the wall.

Carly's rage boiled over and she charged straight at Ivory, knocking him into the wall and bashing his head against it repeatedly until he tries to stab her. Carly felt the knife cut into her hand when she grabbed it but turned it around and stabbed Ivory ten times, the last one hitting Ivory's heart and lodging in so deep that he couldn't pull it out and fell after Carly yanked it out painfully.

"John, call 911 for Sam." Carly says, Johnny grabbing his phone. When the paramedics arrived, they attached a pulse monitor to Sam and moved her on to a stretcher. As they did however, the pulse monitor flatlined, making one of the paramedics started CPR while the other ran to their ambulance to get their defibrillator.

''You... you vindictive bitch...'' Ivory chokes out while being taken out of the house by the paramedics.

As the first shock came from the defibrillators, Sam's tiny body jolting like a ragdoll, Carly was hit hard by the reality that Sam was dying right in front of her.

The first shock did nothing. The second started Sam's heart again but it stopped after three beats. The third did the same. Doctors say that if the heart isn't started by the third shock, it won't restart at all. Carly refused to believe this. The moment the paramedics started the death procedures, Carly ran forward, grabbing the two defibrillator emitters and shocking Sam a fourth time. Then a fifth. On the sixth, the heart stayed beating and Carly had saved Sam.

''Blood pressure 120/80, pulse is 100... you don't give up, miss.'' One of the paramedics says.

''She's my sister... i couldn't imagine losing her.'' Carly says.

"She'll need to come to hospital just to check everything is okay but she should be fine. If you hadn't intervened, i don't want to think of how different this would've turned out." The paramedic said before he and his partner picked up Sam's stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance.

Carly felt Johnny wrapping a towel around her right hand but because of the adrenaline, she didn't feel any pain.

"S... she'll be alright?" Carly asked, wanting confirmation from someone she trusted with her life.

"Yes, Sam will come back as she was before Ivory turned up." Johnny said, wrapping his arms around Carly from behind. They stayed like that, sitting on the floor with Johnny behind Carly.

''Damn... that's a lot of blood.'' Carly says, noticing that her hand hasn't stopped bleeding but she still felt no pain, making her think that the nerves are damaged. Johnny stands up, picking Carly up in his arms and taking her outside to the Phoenix, putting her in the passenger side before closing the door and running to the driver's side, getting in and closing the door before driving off, following the ambulance.

Carly looked down, removing the towel for a second to see that the blood wasn't stopping because the end of the cut just reached her wrist. In this moment, the cut uncovered, blood flowed like it was coming from a tap. Carly quickly pressed the towel back to her hand, this time feeling a little pain.

Mount Zonah Medical Center E.R, Carly's p.o.v

Twenty stitches and a transfusion of AB Negative blood-thank you, Johnny-I'm stable. Sam's comatose and Ivory's critical.

5 blows to the head and 10 stab wounds and the bastard's still alive!

FUCK!

How?! How the HELL does he keep surviving?!

''He keeps coming back... i shot him in the heart, his own brother shot him in the eye, you shot him in the head! How is Ivory Smith still alive?!'' I say as my head starts throbbing again. Johnny gently rubs my back, trying to calm me down.

Ivory Smith, consider yourself fucked in every way possible! You and Trevor Philips can run on for a long time but sooner rather than later, i'm gonna cut you down!

At this point, something sheriff Law said to Sam comes back to me. "If you take this next right, then your ass is gonna be grass and i'm gonna mow it." Well get ready Trevor and Ivory because your asses are going to get mowed!

"Carly, we'll get rid of him. I personally think we should let Sam sort Trevor out. He is her biological father." Johnny says. I'm not sure someone should have to put a bullet in their father's brain but i can see what Johnny means. Sam can handle Trevor a lot better, resolve it peacefully. I just want to make sure i still hurt him in some way.

Meanwhile (Ivory's p.o.v)

Probably for the best that i'm hooked up to a ventilator and in restraints now. Damn, Carly did a hell of a lot more damage than I thought possible.

I need time to rest up, reorganize my plan. Most importantly, i want help with this thing that makes me want to eat people. It's disgusting but... i can't stop it. Or maybe...

Kidnap them all? I ve got the combined manpower, with this gang i've taken over.

''Hey.'' I hear Brad say and look up at him. Uh oh, he's pissed off!

''You almost killed Sam...looking at you right now, I'm starting to think that Carly's rage is scarier than Trevor's.'' Brad says.

I removed my ventilator mask for a second. "They've been problems for me for years."

"I don't give a damn! That girl, that one called Samantha who you've put in a coma, i was her father figure for four years and i swore that if anyone hurt her i would pull their guns away and shove them so far up their asses they'd have to reach down their throats to get them! Brad shouts. ''Oh and Carly? You realize that by trying to kill her, all you did was piss her and Johnny off! Carly's exactly like Michael, she'll kill anyone who hurts her family!'' Brad says, lowering his voice but not by much. Yeah, i did piss Carly off but not nearly as much as she pissed me off. '' You cut her wrist."

"Did she bleed out?" I ask, though i was sure it wouldn't be that easy. It never is because Carly, as much as i hate to say it, is a tenacious bitch.

"You complete fuck. As grateful as i am for you busting me out, you're worse than Trevor. Worse to the point where i hate you." Brad says.

"You will do nicely." I say before two of my gang members enter and restrain Brad.

"You know Brad, i think we're going to get along just nicely." I say before they carry him away. Looks like the kidnappings just began.

Brad's p.o.v

I have to think of a way out of this and fast. If i didn't stop Ivory, he's gonna kill Sam and Carly! Those girls were just trying to protect themselves and everyone else they love!


	7. Chapter 7:Torture

Brad opens his eyes, seeing Carly chained to a wall with her mouth taped shut. He wanted to reach out and hug her but he was tied up too.

''Carly...'' Brad whispers, making Carly look up at him. Those violet eyes had a haunted look in them.  
Brad could tell that Carly had been roughed up, multiple bruises and scrapes all over her.

A guard entered Carly's cell, ripping the tape from her mouth with force. At once, Carly was shouting every foul and insulting word she knew at the guard. When he left, she turned to Brad.

"Brad... it's Ivory. He's got all of us." Carly says. Only now did Brad notice the other six people in the cell corridor. Trevor's mouth had been taped, probably because unlike Carly, he wouldn't stop screaming until he got released.

"And Sam?" Brad asks. Carly's look tells him all he needs to know. Sam is the main target here.

Carly looks in the cell next to her, seeing Johnny tied up like her, his mouth still taped. Brad can tell that they love each other without either of them saying a word. Their love is the reason that Ivory put them in neighboring cells.

It was an hour later that all eight were marched out of the cells, sitting down at a long dining table when they arrived. At one end was a large cushioned chair, obviously for Ivory. On the other end of the long table, on a hard wooden chair with a splintering backrest, was Sam.

Everyone felt horror as they saw Sam. She was only in underwear so they could see each and every mark. Whip marks, scratches, tiny holes from long needles. Her eyes looked tired and she was clearly in too much pain to do much. It brought a tear to a few eyes, all imagining the pain Sam must be in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, take your seats for this amazing dinner together." Ivory says as he enters the room, sitting in his chair at the top end of the table.

Carly screams every hateful word at Ivory, refusing to move.

"Now Carly, you're not my main focus here but i'd suggest you eat because it's a big day tomorrow and i want you in full shape for it." Ivory says, totally calm and eating already.

Carly spits in Ivory's face, drawing Ivory's attention towards her and away from Sam. Ivory stands up, walking over to Carly and slaps her across the face, enraging Johnny.

''You sick son of a bitch!'' Johnny yells as two guards grab him, keeping him away from Ivory.

"Now both of you stop! Franklin, tell them what's going to happen to you for attacking me!" Ivory orders, both Carly and Johnny looking to Franklin.

"These crazy ass goons of his want to look at targets in more detail. I'm apparently going to be a live, no anesthetic human dissection." Franklin explains.

"You're fucking crazy!" Sam shouts. Ivory motioned to the guard behind her. The guard removed a rolled up whip from his jacket and whacked it across Sam's back, causing her to yell out in pain as fresh blood flowed down her exposed back.

''Well, i was gonna start with Sam but Klebitz, since your little fiancee provoked me first, you're gonna watch little Carly suffer!'' Ivory says, shoving Carly onto the table.

Ivory caught the whip the guard had thrown to him. Immediately, he struck Carly three times across her back. Johnny was struggling as hard as he could but for once, he was overpowered. Ivory pulled a small metal item from his pocket. Sam's knife. Lightly, he ran it down the length of Carly's back, drawing small amounts of blood. The worst thing came last. Ivory grabbed some vinegar from the table, squirting it into Carly's cut. Carly refused to scream in pain, breathing heavily through her clenched teeth. ''That the best you've got, Smith?'' Carly says, refusing to break.

"If you're playing tough, maybe i should too." Ivory says before picking up Sam's knife again, running it down Carly's back three more times. This time, he pulled off the cap of the vinegar, pouring some into a glass cup. Ivory grabbed and poured in salt, mixing it a little before pouring this down the three new cuts as well as the first one.

''That's more like it.'' Ivory says after Carly screams until her lungs hurt and she's out of breath. Ivory crouches down next to Carly after she's fallen onto the ground.

"You know something? It's so good to hear you in pain. Almost perfect. But there's no such thing as perfection is there little Carly?'' Ivory says, caught off guard by a chuckle.

''What was that? You want more? Seven cuts and a pint of vinegar and salt more? I'll gladly follow that." Ivory says.

Carly's response was deranged laughter, confusing Ivory.

''You think that you've broken me? You don't know what it feels like to break like a little doll.'' Carly says, looking right at Ivory.

"Maybe you'll break for Sam. After all, she's the reason you're all here. You're all just methods for me to get what i want." Ivory turned to Sam. "I know it survived, Where is the Space Docker?!" He demanded.

"You know something Ivory, i always thought you were rather clever but you still can't see the obvious can you?" Sam says, confusing Ivory. "That guard, is from the wrong hood." She says.

Immediately, Lamar whacks Ivory unconscious, ripping off his guard mask.

"You all owe me big time, let's get outta here!" Lamar says, picking up Sam as he knew she couldn't walk.

''I've got you, baby girl.'' Johnny says, picking Carly up into his arms. Carly didn't talk or cry out in pain. She was too worn out to do either.

As they exited the room, a very loud alarm sounded, calling over thirty guards to surround the ten escapees.

Ivory came through the door, blood falling from the corner of his mouth. The first thing he did was punch Lamar multiple times in the head. Next, he used his foot to trip Johnny up, causing him and Carly to fall to the floor.

"Now all of you follow the guards! Room baseline!" Ivory ordered as the guards began to lead the way. Sam looked very scared suddenly, which she hadn't done for the whole time so far.

Carly stood up, grabbing a lead pipe and charged at Ivory, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him down. Carly hit Ivory 5 more times until Ivory threw her across the room, her little body smacking the ground with a sickening thud. Carly was still conscious, which really pissed Ivory off.

"Carly, as your punishment for that, you're the reason what is about to happen to Sam will happen!" Ivory says, tearing Sam from Lamar's arms and throwing her on a cold metal operating table, straps holding her in place.

Out of the corner of her eye and snapping back into consciousness after hearing Sam's pain filled screaming, Carly saw the blood stained knife that Ivory used on her. Carly grabs it and stands up, striding right over to Ivory and stuck it in Ivory's back, dragging it down slowly like he did to her, making him scream and drop to the ground.

''Take that... you sick fuck.'' Carly says before turning to Sam and unstrapping her.

"I... will hurt her." Ivory says in a rageful tone, swiping his foot into Carly's leg causing her to once again fall to the floor.

"So then Sam. Your daddy T told me exactly what hurts you most." Ivory says. Before long, despite Sam's struggles, Ivory managed to get both of their lower halves disrobed. Just to be sure, he kicked his foot backwards hard into Carly's head before pushing forward. Carly's anger just got to the strongest it had ever been as Sam screamed. Carly stands up, grabbing the lead pipe she used before and whacked Ivory across the back, right on the open wound. Ivory screamed louder, stopping what he was doing to Sam but Carly kept hitting Ivory, him screaming in pain and Carly screaming in rage. A gunshot rang out and both of them fell to the ground.

''It... it's not mine.'' Carly says when Johnny helps her sit up, seeing her covered in blood. They heard Ivory choking and look up... seeing Brad with a gun. Brad went straight to Sam, putting his jacket on Sam before picking her up into his arms.

"Tha... that hurt too much... worse than Billy." Sam struggled. Billy had only been four years older than Sam but Ivory was over twenty years older and much bigger. Of course it hurt her more.

''Any last words, Ivory?'' Carly says as Johnny picks her up into his arms and Lamar stands up.

"I have just one thing to say to you... bye!" Ivory says. As he said bye , he pressed on a button no one had seen him holding before, instantly starting to fade. Guns were fired at him and a few bullets hit before Ivory disappeared completely.

"No... no! no! I just can't get him, he got away from me again!" Carly shouts. Her head throbbed and her vision blurred.

''Carly? Carly?!'' Johnny says after Carly passes out, the pain overwhelming her.

"Really? Las Venturas?" Trevor says as they all left the building, Brad carrying Sam and Johnny carrying Carly. "We need to find a plane." He says, looking down at his prosthetic leg and frowning at the small amount of rust forming on it's main pole.

"Fuck planes, we need to get these people to a hospital!" Michael says.

"So we find a plane, get to Sandy Shores and get them to the hospital there!" Trevor shouted.

"Guys, Sam would never survive the flight. She's in too bad a shape right now." Brad says, slowly and reluctantly making Trevor give in.


	8. Chapter 8:Don't Come Back, Trevor

Las Venturas Hospital I.C.U, Carly's p.o.v

I struggle to open my eyes, finding myself in a dark hospital room.''Johnny...'' I say as Johnny grabs my hand.

"Take it easy sugar. You worsened your skull fracture. I'm afraid to say, you have a plate." Johnny says.

''Why... do people like... Ivory... exist?'' I manage to say. Ivory Smith is hell walking on earth!

"People like Ivory exist because of people who do crazy things to people who have overactive reactions and retaliations." Johnny says. He's right. I was crazy to attack Ivory, Ivory was overactive with his retaliation. Perfect recipe for a living, breathing hell. The only position that he'd do any good as would be Satan's deputy!

''I know that you're in the doorway, Trevor.'' I say.

"Oh alright, i'm here." Trevor says. He sounds distracted, probably by... Sam? How is she?

"How's Sam?" I ask.

Trevor looks at me, his eyes saying she's not well.

"She was raped, as you know. Due to that, she's heavily damaged mentally and physically. The basic way of saying it is that Ivory was just too big and damaged her." Trevor says. "That's before the multiple stitches for her whippings, the many needles he stabbed into her to keep her awake when he tortured her. There's even neck damage and her recovery time is around a year but you know her. As soon as Sam can walk, she'll be off doing her dream and hauling freight across the world."

Damn, i forgot through all this that Sam was leaving to do trucking.

''Carly?'' Trevor says. Nothing i can say or do can make this better. I'm too worn out to cry.

Too numb to talk... Johnny and Trevor know that when i'm this quiet that it's more than physical pain that's causing it.

Johnny wraps his arms around me, not squeezing, just lightly hugging. Of course, Trevor didn't look pleased about it.

"Trevor?" Johnny says.

"You two... you just do it anywhere." Trevor says.

"Is there a problem with that?!" I ask. Who the hell is Trevor to judge anyone?!

"It's just, it's like you have no definition of privacy like me i suppose, considering me and Claire made Sam in a bar." Trevor says. I did not need to know that!

''You have no definition of boundaries, no sense of self control! If you hadn't teamed up with Ivory, Sam would be safe at home right now!'' I shout, startling both Trevor and Johnny.

Damn, it feels good to scream at Trevor!

"I... i always was going to turn on him!" Trevor lies.

"Bullshit! You let him torture her, you let him rape her, you killed her boyfriend, put her in the hospital, took away her ability to walk!" I say. I could've gone on forever with the things he's done wrong.

''Get out of here, Trevor. Don't bother coming back.'' Johnny says, still holding me. I rest my head against Johnny's shoulder.

"I will go wherever i fucking please! No one stops Trevor Philips!" Trevor shouted before leaving, going down to where i presume Sam is.

''I wish that i never met that man.'' I say, tears falling down my face. Trevor has been nothing but a fucking nightmare.

"Maybe you do but if you never met him, you'd never have met her." Johnny says, referring to Sam.

''Brad should've been Sam's father. Trevor can't even be trusted around children.'' I say. I used to love Trevor but he's not Uncle T anymore. He hasn't been Uncle T to me for a long time.

I fall asleep in Johnny's arms, never wanting him to let me go.

4 months later, Carly's p.o.v.

"I'm the one with a stick here, walking home all the way from the Vinewood Lost clubhouse." Sam says as she and i arrived back at our parent's house after a day out with the Lost. Sam could walk again but needed her stick for now. She said that as soon as she can walk without it, she'll be trucking.

''I should've driven but Johnny's being overprotective.'' I say. I was used to walking around the city but not anymore.

"Hey, what do you think you'll do when i go? Sam asks.

''I don't know. I'll probably go crazy at first.'' I say. I'm already halfway crazy and i'm barely into adulthood.

''You're spacing out again.'' Sam says after a few minutes of silence.

''Old habit.'' I say.

"Yeah, dad terrifies me of mid age." Sam says. Neither of us want to grow up but it happens anyway, there's nothing anyone can do about it.

Christ, i love dad but his and mom's marriage was strained for so long. Sam looks at me, almost as if she knows what i'm thinking.

''Carly? You want to tell me what's going on in that mind of your's?'' Sam says, playfully pulling on a lock of my hair like Tracey used to when we were younger.

"I'm just... i'll miss you." I say.

"And i'll miss you but we've all got to move on sometime. I'll visit whenever i'm in the area." Sam says. That's good to hear, that she'll visit. Makes me feel like this isn't goodbye but somehow, i know it ll be a while before we see each other again.

''Hey, don't cry. You know that i'll never forget about my big sister.'' Sam says, gently rubbing my back as tears fall down my face.


	9. Chapter 9:It's never the end

Carly's p.o.v

Only two weeks later, while sitting in our parents living room, i heard the truck start up.

I run outside, seeing the Phantom slowly rolling forward, it's new polished chrome wheels reflecting the sunlight like mirrors. Sam stopped the truck, getting out. It's time to say goodbye.

''Be careful out there, okay?'' I say as Sam and i hug.

''I'll try. Oh and don't give Trevor any more hell.'' Sam says.

''I'm staying the hell away from that lunatic for good, don't worry about me.'' I say.

''That won't be so easy when you and Johnny have kids.'' Sam says. She's right, Trevor will fight tooth and nail to stay involved in my life.

"I suppose we'll need a better security system." I say. Sam moves forward and wraps her arms around me, a hug i didn't want to end. Soon, too soon, Sam climbs back into her black and gold Phantom.

"You know one thing Carly. Even though it is won, the battle never ends." Sam says before closing her door.

'It never ends.' I thought after the Phantom leaves the driveway. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, opening them when i feel Johnny's arms around my shoulders.

''And where have you been all day?'' I say softly.

"I was sleeping off a heavy hangover, thanks to Terry and Clay." Johnny replies, nuzzling his face into my hair. His breath still faintly smells of alcohol.

I hear the Phantom's horns blowing as i saw it, over the hedge, heading north, towards Blaine County.

''Come back safe, Sam.'' I say, the Phantom disappearing out of my eyesight as Johnny tickles me.

''Come on, Johnny. Not now.'' I say, trying not to laugh.

As Johnny and i walked back inside, him still playful, i saw a key in the middle of the floor with a label attached that said 'John boy'.

"Hey Johnny, look at this." I say, picking the key up. It was Sam's writing, almost identical to Trevor's.

"Maybe it's to that random crate she brought into the garage a few days back?" Johnny says. Three days ago, Sam had come home with Trevor's Crusader, the crate tied to the roof. She hadn't even been near it since.

I followed Johnny into the garage, both of us finding that the key fit the padlock perfectly. As Johnny removed the lock, the crate collapses open, revealing a brand new three wheel bike. Looks like Sam thought ahead of us. Johnny's bike was nearly thirty years old and wasn't going to last much longer. Johnny, although i'd never seen him take kindly to anything over two wheels, looked very happy with it. That was when i noticed my present from Sam.

Behind the bike was another one, this however, was in pieces but i recognized what it was from the shape of the fuel tank. A Double T custom with custom wheels and a note attached to it.

'Sorry for this in bits, couldn't fit it in one piece.' Again, in Sam's writing. It wasn't too hard, the chassis and engine were together. Just the wheels and front needed to be attached.

Thankfully, Clay taught me how to fix a bike if it ever fell apart or got blown up. I take it easy but i manage to fix the Double T custom.

Only when i fix it does a note come into view.

'Even though they don't exist yet, they'll want one too. Look to the tennis courts.' The note, again from Sam said.

On the tennis court was a pedal bike for a small kid. Damn, she really did think ahead of us. Thank you, Sam.

''You know... screw what anyone else thinks, Johnny. We're perfect for each other.'' I say.

I always believed that perfection doesn't exist but i found it. Now i just hope that Trevor doesn't crash the wedding.

Area 69, Ivory's p.o.v

They're talking in some strange language... i can't understand it. The hell is this place?

This is cold. What the- i'm in ice! Is this a cryo bed or something? The glass door opens.

"Good morning Ivory." A man says, now speaking in a language i understand. His mouth isn't moving in sync with what he's saying though. Am i translating?

He holds up a mirror... holy fuck! That's not my face! I had to reach out to see my hand move to confirm this was real. The face i have looks twenty years younger!

"Sorry about it, we want to give you one last chance." The man says.

"One to do what?" I manage to say. God, i feel tired.

"To get those you ve wanted. Carly and Johnny. Oh, and Sam." The man says. But i... why don't i want to hurt them now?! I fucking hate the lot!... but i don't want to hurt them.

Please someone tell me what the fuck is happening!

''Vi...Violet...eyes...'' I say. I can picture Carly perfectly... why am i imagining her in a wedding gown?

"Here are two samples. They are under your command." The man says as two metal humanoid figures walk towards us. What the hell are these? I can't help but notice the exposed electrical wires in their hands.

"My command?" I ask. He nods. He wants me to kill the three who've troubled me. "Kill him." I say.

Both press their hands to the man's neck, electrocuting him to death.

Carly, you're in for a good time with these. You would make a beautiful bride... if you survive.


End file.
